


the president comes for dinner

by hugoslavia



Category: El Secuestro
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugoslavia/pseuds/hugoslavia
Summary: When you have a President over for dinner, you have to make sure everything is just right.





	the president comes for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> If you think that last bit of dialogue is cheesy--i lifted it almost verbatim from an interview, so don't blame me~

When you have a President over for dinner, you have to make sure everything is just right.

Especially if it’s a private dinner.  There won’t be any famous people and speeches to distract him; he’s even told his Secret Service to stay out.  It’ll be just you and the President, so everything has to be just as he likes it.

When you have a President over for dinner, you clear off the small table you never bother to use.  Even when your kids come over, you get takeout and eat in front of the TV.  You’ve never taken care of your kids the way you take care of the President, and that’s not right, but now isn’t the time to think about it. 

But when the President comes over you set two blue plates, two blue cups, and two blue cloth napkins.  It makes a President feel good to see his favorite color.  It makes him feel cared for.  It makes him a better leader.

When you have a President over it’s important to compliment his socks after he leaves his shoes at the door.  He likes that.  He always wears cheerful socks for you, too.  It makes your long, boring days so much happier.

When you have a President over, kiss him.  Remember, you aren’t at a state dinner, so don’t kiss him politely on both cheeks.  Kiss him on the lips.  Put your arms around him and hold him tight, just as he’s doing to you.  If he’s come right from work—which he probably has—don’t worry about wrinkling his nice shirt.  He is the only thing that’s important right now.  And you’re the only thing that’s important to him.

Tell him you love him.  Say it before he can say it first.  It’ll make him feel good.

 

When you have a President over, it’s not a good idea to light candles, even though that can make things look more important.  This President doesn’t like to be in that kind of darkness.  It reminds him of worse times and that makes you embarrassed and guilty.  It’s good to keep the lights on, take him by the hand, and lead him to the seat he always sits in.

Make it dramatic when you reveal the takeout milanesas you get for him every time he comes for dinner.

_“Milanesas!”_

_“My favorites!!!”_

_“Your favorites."_

When a President comes for dinner, don’t keep your distance.  Move your chair so you’re right next to him, bumping into him each time you move.

One more thing—when a President comes for dinner, don’t forget to cut up his food for him.  Make them little pieces, so it’s easy and safe for him to eat.  Remember, the first time you did that, he cried a bit.

 

_“It’s so important that I have someone to take care of me.”_

_“I know, Little Mario.  I know.”_


End file.
